Castles in the Sky
by BittersweetlyYours
Summary: I need a better summary. 'Dreams are just dreams right? Used to escape the truth and pain of Reality. Yet what if your dream slowly started to cross over into the Real World, would it be just a dream? Do you dare deny the heart?'
1. Intro: What is a dream?

WELCOME! To the first official chapter of "Castles in the Sky"   
  
Hello dear reviewer who is unfortunate enough to come across this sad excuse of a fic since I have no idea whatsoever that I'm doing. It's my muses' fault. They're evil. Very evil.  
  
I need your guys help BIG TIME! Since I really don't know what I'm doing. I just got this idea in a dream that was in a dream that was in another dream. Confusing huh? So please give me some ideas so I can keep this fic going.  
  
I don't own Naruto, I just own my evil muses.  
  
Y & S: HEY!  
  
Summary: Sasuke has a dream. Certain Images and parts of the dreams are slowly coming into the real world. After a few awkward situations is Sasuke going to realize that some dreams do come true.  
  
Intro: What is a dream?  
  
What is a dream? Honestly. Please explain it to me.  
  
Just a secret fantasy used to escape the hardships of life. Or reality?  
  
Dreams can be savored and can be hated. You can love them and welcome them with open arms. Or you can hate them, despise them and fear when sleep comes to take you away to dream land. Commonly known as a nightmare.  
  
But who can control what they dream? They can be from your brightest moment such as a confession of love in a girl named Sakura's case; or they can be your darkest hour that might include a boy called Sasuke. They can also have nothing to do with your life, as you know it whatsoever.  
  
Secret desires maybe. It's your dream after all.  
  
Then again it determines your subconscious since your dreams are kind of connected to your subconscious. So strange dreams; hmmm might be that your brain trying to tell you something.  
  
Or possibly that your subconscious is telling you something, but you're denying it in your head thus you're stuck in a still ball of denial. Doesn't that sound like fun?  
  
Well one must know they can deny the mind, but not the heart. And the dreams you have are you heart's deepest darkest desires, right?  
  
However what if your fantasies crossed over with your reality. Would it still be just a dream? Or more? Would you still deny it using your dreams to escape reality or embrace it? It's your choice.  
  
TBC  
  
:::: Be a dreamer ::::::  
  
Authoress' ramblings:  
  
Well that's the first chapter. So I need help on the dreams and 'awkward situations.' And yes this is going to be Shounen Ai / Yaoi between Sasuke and Naruto. I like that pairing thank you. So if you don't like yaoi/ or Shounen Ai I ask you to leave and not flame. Since all flames will be used to burn Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?!  
  
I: you deserve it. Evil muse.  
  
S: Till next time and please review.  
  
SHOUT OUT:  
  
Waya-I has decided to edit this myself and really hope it doesn't suck. To give you a break, you know.  
  
Everyone please give a round of applause for my beta WAYA!!!!  
  
BYE! 


	2. Dream a little dream

YEAH! I finally got rid of my writer's block. Still Muses are evil.  
  
Summary: Sasuke has a dream. Certain Images and parts of the dreams are slowly coming into the real world. After a few awkward situations is Sasuke going to realize that some dreams do come true.  
  
Please someone send me some ideas. It would be greatly appreciatively.  
  
"Castles in the Sky"  
  
I don't own Naruto.  
  
Maiden of the Moon- Thanks for being my first reviewer in this story. * Grins* And don't take me too busy to chat personally. The first time I kind of got kicked off and the second I was looking for the lyrics to "Castles in the Sky". Didn't find it. * Grins sheepishly* Um. That's sort of the reason I picked the title. I really like that song. No hard feelings right. * Gives MaidenoftheMoon virtual candy* By the way I am looking forward to the release of your new fics.  
  
Chapter 2 " Dream a little dream"  
  
Sasuke impatiently drummed his fingers as always waiting for their exceptionally late sensei. Which was annoying. Naruto was being annoying as usual and Sakura was also being annoying. Well at least he saw it that way. Right now his other teammates were doing something that is also considered annoying.  
  
There are many things Sasuke thought were annoying.  
  
It may have been annoying, yet Sasuke would of laughed in he was in that mood. As usual he wasn't.  
  
Naruto had a large hand imprint on his face where Sakura slapped him for some unknown reason. While Sakura was still fuming since some blond idiot whose name has been changed to protect him from many more slaps to the face. The blond idiot had ruined her perfect chance with Sasuke and must be punished.  
  
Meanwhile some unknown dark haired ninja who previously was drumming his fingers was caught up who knows where. He growled mentally angry with himself and some unknown person. This person didn't do anything in the last 24 hours to anger him, Sasuke Uchiha. It's more of what he hasn't done.  
  
It wasn't him. The real person he knew, but never say his name would never ever do that. Only in a dream could something as obscene like that happen. Too bad it had to be him. This person who Sasuke refused to acknowledge their name was someone he knew. This person had a 'special' name that he himself had given him. Even if that said person hated it with an ever- growing passion.  
  
It wasn't what this 'person' did since it was a dream. And most of all Sasuke's dreams included a certain raven-haired red-eyed ninja. Which was not a good thing. This dream or nightmare had to include him. Dreams that included Naruto were not a good thing.  
  
Especially if they included Naruto.  
  
Yet Naruto didn't dream of this, he did. There must some good explanation why Naruto was in his dream. The dobe was his rival a threat to his mission and ambition that was it. He was an idiot.  
  
Dreaming of Naruto like 'that' was NOT a good thing. Most definitely not good thing. There is not any attraction between him and Naruto. At least he hoped so, cause if there were. That would be very very wrong.  
  
Naruto was in his dream and that is never good. However besides the fact that an idiot was in his dream, either he had gone insane which would of explained his actions, or that person was not Naruto. Things happened in that dream. Bad things. He was beginning to think that the dream with his brother was almost better. Almost.  
  
The Naruto that appeared in his dream was no different then the one before him. Both were dressed in that ugly orange pants, black T- shirt, and orange jacket. Both were idiots. Both had that stupid eyes closed grin plastered to their faces. Yet things happened that would affect his sanity.  
  
Too bad this wasn't only the first time he had dreamed of Naruto like /that. / That was scary. He was a rival. You are supposed to beat rivals and humiliate them. Not dream about them in sick disgusting ways. Unless you're sick or insane. And Sasuke feared he was both.  
  
Besides dreams aren't suppose to be that vivid. Ever. This was Naruto he was mentally talking to himself about. Naruto was not cute, or attractive. Naruto was Naruto. An idiot. While saying these things in his head he meant the opposite in his heart.  
  
So what if he was actually enjoying himself in that dream. Naruto was a thorn in his side. Every day he was getting stronger. No one should be that strong and then again Naruto was not a no one.  
  
So what if in the dream Naruto looked good shirtless. Or that after all the training they have done Naruto has some muscles showing off. BAD THOUGHT! BAD THOUGHT! BAD THOUGHT! BAD THOUGHT!!!!! Okay bad thought nice image. VERY BAD THOUGHT!  
  
Sasuke could feel his face heating up for so unknown reason. He mentally growled he was supposed to be emotionless. No emotion. Zero. Yet as he tried to push away that 'image' he could feel his stomach tightening up. Taking deep breaths the heat slowly died down. These dreams were messing with his head. Damn dreams. He felt someone watching him.  
  
Turning his head slightly he saw Naruto was his 'stalker' the blond had his azure eyes narrowed to some extent and an eyebrow raised, but said nothing. Sasuke glared as Naruto turned his head back to Sakura, who was spacing out with hearts in her eyes and he swore a little bit of drool.  
  
The oh so emotionless Sasuke felt two feelings some more tightening in his stomach and right now was fighting the urge to grab Naruto by the wrists and force him to pay attention to him. Luckily Sasuke was able to beat the urge. But he couldn't be jealous.  
  
Sasuke doesn't get jealous. Even if Naruto is paying no attention to him like he should and all his attention to that 'crush' of his; who does not like him at all. Hopefully. Though Naruto should pay attention to him since they are rivals and rivals are supposed to fight, by doing that you must pay attention to your opponent. Not some pink haired girl who was zoning out in some weird little world.  
  
Thus Naruto's attention is here by wasted. Sasuke sighed mentally this wasn't helping. Sasuke's way of thinking thankfully by his late sensei, which stated they were on a mission to a village near Cloud Village. So they would have to hurry and maybe they could be half way there. Mind you that it is noon right about now. Kakashi was picking something up, but wasn't saying what it was.  
  
The journey wasn't a pleasant one, at least Sasuke thought so. Naruto was being annoying saying stupid things, hitting on Sakura, getting rejected. The usual. Sakura was hitting on him, batting her eyelashes, what would it take for this girl to understand that he has no interest in her whatsoever. Sasuke did what he always did he said no. Sakura pouted a little and Sasuke felt a little guilty. She was his teammate after all.  
  
Kakashi was reading his book, yet how can someone read and see where they're going. Sasuke ignored everyone while Sakura and Naruto were chatting idly about something that was probably annoying. They reached an inn who knows where by sunset. The problem there was only 2 beds.  
  
Sakura took one bedroom and Kakashi took the couch. Kakashi was smiling in his mask by the horrid looks on their faces of the thought of sleeping together. That man was evil. Making very wrong comments at them especially since he issued the rooms. When Sasuke saw the bed he knew that yes Kakashi was indeed a very evil man.  
  
He and Naruto were supposed to sleep in a twin bed. A Twin. Of course they protested and that only Kakashi laugh harder. He knows something. And after this he is * so * going to pay for this. Such an evil evil person.  
  
Still it would be a while before they went to bed it was only 7 p.m. Plenty of time to exact revenge. At least Naruto thought so since Sasuke saw him with a quizzical look on his face, paper out and pen gently turned upside down tapping away at the desk. Naruto was thinking that was scary. Yet in some odd twisted way Naruto almost looked 'cute.'  
  
Oh well it was just one night. How bad can it be?  
  
Sasuke began to unpack needed items, pajamas, toothpaste, kunais needed to kill some Come Come Paradise Teachers who are always late etc. He decided to head towards the lobby and see if they had anything to eat. Naruto followed whether he had the perfect prank or not Sasuke did not know.  
  
  
  
Sasuke blinked where was the cliff and the forest. And then he remembered his dream. Of course far worse things happened in his dream, yet he felt an odd de ja vu.  
  
"Uhh. Sasuke. Thanks. But you can let go now." Naruto stated.  
  
Sasuke quickly let go realizing he had Naruto in a death grip his arms encircling the younger boy's waist. Then Sasuke raced out of the room heading toward the lobby and out the door. The sky was a dark gray so Sasuke made a mental note not to stay out too late.  
  
Still what happened back there? Sure he wasn't in any forest yet the same scenario appeared. Back in the room Naruto tripped and was about to come crashing down on the floor not as deadly as a cliff, yet he still felt the same sort of panic.  
  
In reality and the dream Naruto was falling and he caught them with his arms wrapped around his waist. It couldn't be more than a mere coincidence. Sasuke shook his head dreams were dreams. It doesn't mean a thing. What was the worst that could happen?  
  
Then it rained.  
  
Tonight was going to be long.  
  
Well that's it I hope you like it. Please Review. And tell me if you see any mistakes so I can correct time. I'm giving my beta time off. 


	3. Dear Flamer

Dear Flamer: Winner of the Idiot Award, Coward Award, and hearing me Bitch Award.  
  
Well sorry folks this is not a new chapter.  
  
Y: She's about to bitch some one out. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!  
  
Okay I do not take kindly to flames. Especially this kind. So guess who's are idiot of the year award winner, that's right EyeCrest! You won. Congrats.  
  
Now this flame I have seen before by a Gastu's Humongus Sword. It was flaming Maiden of the Moon's "Beautiful Dreamer." I respect Maiden of the Moon greatly. Since she is a great writer.  
  
So are you that Gastu's Humongus Sword? Or are you just a follower? Either way you both disgust me. Yet EyeCrest I want to know who the hell do you think you are? Cause I think you are a coward.  
  
Since as a coward I would rather deliver this in an email than humiliating you in public. So coward what have you accomplished flaming me when you don't even have a fic up. Of course I can't even find your profile.  
  
Now you reviewed my first chapter of "Castles in the Sky" Which did not have any yaoi since it was an introduction. Yet you flamed me because it's going to have yaoi. But I am not forcing you to read it; it' s your own free will. This is for the people who LIKE yaoi. Not you. Understand?  
  
Now I said it was going be yaoi and still you flame. Instead of turning around and the yaoi hasn't even started yet. I laugh at your stupidity and ignorance. Since by flaming me I believe you are illiterate or in case you don't know what illiterate is it means you can't read.  
  
So homophobe since that's the only thing I can call you. Where do you get off? People like you sicken me for just flaming yaoi writers just because they write yaoi. Now I will answer your so-called questions.  
  
First line of your flame:" Another crazed yaoi writer." (I'm proud of it. )  
  
Second line:" Living in the world of yaoi, how does it feel to vomit liturgical nonsense?" (Well that vomit that I vomited wasn't from yaoi. I vomited in the literal sense because of you. Since I did say you sicken and disgust me. )  
  
Third line: " How does it feel to spew filth which has no basis in logic?" (What is with you and vomit honestly? Yaoi has to have logic other wise it would be impossible to write. Writers such as myself have to work hard to use the hints in the manga and anime to write a story. And there are hints, but to a reviewer such as yourself who gets kicks out of putting people down, you wouldn't be able to tell.)  
  
Fourth line "Why can't you choose a series which has GAY MEN?"( Naruto and Sasuke DID kiss. So that is close enough. Besides there is plenty of information to back up the yaoi in this anime. Sasuke keeps on saving Naruto such as the Haku incident, yet he supposedly hates Naruto. Mind explaining that. )  
  
Fifth line "Why do you indulge in your deviant fantasy with one man who is chased after many girls and has a responsibility to restore his clan, and another man who enjoys looking at pictures of women sneaking into the women's bath, simply because they look "adorable?" (Alright first thing remember how to use grammar appropriately. Every heard of a run on sentence. Next there are hints as I said and it's more than they look 'cute' together. For the restoration of Sasuke's clan read "Reality" by Kinu-uni. And since when are Naruto and Sasuke men?)  
  
Sixth line " Did you know that Sasuke attempts to kill Naruto with the Chidori in Chapter 177 of manga? Do you know that if Kakashi had not intervened in the fight between that Naruto's Rasengan would have probably killed Sasuke?"( Yes I am aware of that fact makes really good angst in a yaoi story. Such as Maiden of the Moon's "Time of your life" Where she used that tidbit of information to process such a story. A really great story, mind you.)  
  
Seventh line" When I read fanfics such as this, I find not only a feeling of disgust swelling in my abdomen like a pool of boiling anger; I also wonder how, why, and who would write such garbage." (Look asshole, no one is forcing you to read this. There are warnings unless you're blind. Nothing you do or say will stop me from writing yaoi stories. This is called freedom of speech and choice. Must I remind you that the characters are not real; they are created from the creator's mind? Don't tell me how to write my stories unless you're the creator. Also to answer your other question. Many more yaoi writers besides me write these stories. Unless you haven't' noticed they have been spreading on this wonderful site. They are so popular because people unlike you actually LIKE them. And as for how we write these stories, some of us ACTUALLY have talent for writing not flaming. But you suck at that too.  
  
Eight line " You insult Naruto and Sasuke with your decadent filth, and inability to accept reality in lieu of your disgusting deviant fantasies. " (I am once again reminding you that Naruto and Sasuke do not need you to speak for their defensive since THEY ARE NOT REAL. I think you need to separate your reality from your fantasy before telling me to. )  
  
Well flamer I would love to see your fic. Oh that's right you don't have one. Before you tell me what to write I suggest you try writing a Naruto fic. You are a coward homophobe. And I don't appreciate you forcing your opinions on others. It's nice that you don't like yaoi, but you shouldn't condemn others to your closed minded beliefs about what's better yaoi or het. Since I happen to like both. I am in no way forcing you to read this. I am forcing no one to read this. I write this because I like yaoi. If you don't then do not read it. Flame me burn me, but show your fic.  
  
Just in case that you do actually put up a fic. It better be the best damn hetero fic I have ever read. So I'll be waiting eagerly for it. Beware cause I'm sure everyone else you've flamed will be waiting too.  
  
I'm sorry to any non-yaoi reviewers out there if this offended you unless you're the flamer here. I also like hetero fics, but I don't like being told what to write.  
  
To yaoi reviewers: Sorry about this not being another chapter. The new one is almost have way done. I just don't tolerate flames and taking action is the best way to stop them. Any yaoi writer that has been flamed for writing yaoi tell me, I'm keeping a list.  
  
Maiden of the Moon: You rock, your stories rock, did I say you rock? And I'm sorry you also got flamed. This chapter is dedicated to all the lovely yaoi writers who have gotten flamed.  
  
BYE!!!! 


	4. Demon Lady

Yo.  
  
WARNING: This is a Shounen-Ai/ Yaoi story ! If you do not like Yaoi/ Shounen Ai then leave now. All flames will be used to flame my muses.  
  
S: You're mean  
  
Y: Ha ha. Oh shit she means me too.  
  
Just had to get that out of the way. My plot's kind of complicated so I'm going to explain it. The Plot: I wrote this for fun. Basically since a certain incident Sasuke has been having dreams about a certain blond. And of course he's denying it. Here's the part where it gets complicated, the whole story is based on dreams and if the subconscious is connected to them. So 'subconsciously' some parts/ images of Sasuke's dreams are slowly coming true. Not the same scenery, or problem, but with these 'awkward situations' Sasuke and Naruto end up in the same positions. I thought the idea was cool. * Shruggs *  
  
The plot still needs some fine turning and we all have seen a fic on when dreams come true I just thought I'd add a romantic twist. If you don't like it then don't' read it. Plain and Simple.  
  
On to the reviews:  
  
Nikko: Thanks for the support its' greatly appreciated.  
  
Jodea Moondreamer: Darn I just ran out of computer viruses last week. Thanks a lot. * Grins *  
  
Moi: I feel special now, but it's common sense you don't like something don't read it. I'm glad you like my stories it helps raise my self esteem slightly.  
  
Wuffie Luver- Don't I know it. Thank you for the support.  
  
Sweet Ambrosia- More support! It's about time those flamers were put in their place. As for my tone I am a sarcastic person at heart. Sats- * sighs * And here I thought school was over.  
  
Rin-Kun- Way to go! Fight for what you believe in.  
  
Kissenliebe- Yes we are all AFRIAD! Very afraid.  
  
Monkfish- You are so right. Thanks for defending Spencerblazer.  
  
Mai Valentine- He's not an original one is he? * Giggles * I'm just too independent for my own good. Unfortunately he's back. It never ends.  
  
Mrs. Kusanagi- Hey that's cool. Non-Yaoi is good too and thanks for the letter it helps a lot!  
  
Xxkuurenaixx-Sad world we live in, ne?  
  
Esaure- Awww. I'm sorry, but here's your chapter. And believe no one wants to put up that.  
  
Shinigami- All these reviews ( not flames ) are making me so happy. * Smiles *  
  
Maiden of the Moon- MAIDEN – CHAN!!!! * Claps * You're being very strong too I must add for what you put in the second chapter of "Beautiful Dreamer." Much more mature then mine. * Laughs nervously * Besides your fics are lovely, wonderful, and just so kawaii.  
  
Crazy Ace & Twyltghy- I don't know maybe your yami could scare him away. * Shruggs I'm your role model? You're making me blush. So embarrassed.*  
  
Firedraygon97-Absoluely positively right. * Nods * He has waaay too much time on his hands. And thank you for supporting the other writers out there you're an inspiration.  
  
Tweek- Who knows? And you oh I'm getting hyper from reading all these lovely reviews. Must write. * Shruggs* It's a wonderful fic? My muses are getting jealous from all the attention I'm getting. * Glares at muses *  
  
Sorensen- See we have a motto now 'flame the flamer' all thanks to you. *Tips invisible hat * And you are so right and you bet I'll keep writing.  
  
Waya-sama – Yaoi rocks. And thank you so much for putting up with me * Smiles * And I am so sorry I'm making you beta this AGAIN!  
  
Bronze Eagle- You're are so right. I mean I'm a girl and I read Yuri. Stupid stereotype person/flamer. It never ends.  
  
Alright now that's that is out of the way. On ward to the fic. I don't own Naruto.  
  
"Castles in the Sky" Chapter 3  
  
"Demon Lady"  
  
Sasuke glared upward as the rain continued to pour endlessly wondering again why he was out in the rain. Then it hit him his and Naruto's room, him, Naruto and that that dream. He groaned why had e reacted like that? He shook his head it was hopeless wasting his precious thoughts on an idiot.  
  
He turned around and glared at the inn trying to decide to go back or to keep on going. He snorted as he looked over the so-called inn. It needed a another color that color was too bright, it was annoying. The inn stood two stories tall in a country like style; the shutters were painted a navy blue while the rest of the building was a bright orange.  
  
The whole village was painted in different colors yet none of them were orange. Like him. Sasuke inwardly groaned of all the inns in this village why did he have to stay in the orange one? Orange is such an ugly color so cherry it's almost as bad as yellow. Sasuke mentally shuddered and decided to keep on walking a little rain wasn't going to scare him.  
  
He continued to walk despite the rain pounding harder soaking him to the bone Sauske made a mental note to mediate after he was done with his walk. Mediation would help his problems of a certain blond. Sasuke let his mind wander about not really focusing on anything.  
  
It probably almost dinnertime and began to head back toward the inn except he was in a …forest? How did he get into a forest? Wait didn't Kakashi say there was a forest on the outskirts of this village Sasuke thought. Yet which way was the village? "Great just great" He spoke out loud to no one.  
  
Okay everything was alright all he had to do is retrace his steps. Let's see he went right then left then past that tree or was that one or that one on the far left? Or it could be that one on that right? Sasuke growled trees they were everywhere. He was lost. Sasuke sighed his features twisted in annoyance. It was all because of annoying Naruto, because of that idiot he has been having dreams during the night and pestering him to the point of insanity during the day with his annoying everything.  
  
He was annoying with his annoying bright orange outfit, happy-go-lucky thing how could someone be so happy? It wasn't normal. Because of that annoying idiot, who have been plaguing him during the night, he was out here in the annoying rain, in the annoying forest, lost and can't find that annoying town with that annoying orange inn. It was just annoying. Sasuke thought back before he had dreams of the idiot and how this whole thing started.  
  
{Flashback to a week ago}  
  
Sasuke mentally cursed he couldn't get up. Besides the fact that Naruto was laying on his shoulder, he was too exhausted. Sure he could push Naruto off, but he could barely make a fist.  
  
All because of training courtesy of Kakashi, which meant they trained for five hours straight and then, he and Naruto trained in tired exhausted state. He was tired, light-headed, and dizzy.  
  
The dizziness and light-headedness didn't come from training. Never. Let. Kakashi. Cook. Mainly if you value your health. Apparently Kakashi wanted to cook up a dish for Iruka using them as the test subjects. He was probably dying a slow death of food poison. Lovely.  
  
He was thinking too much with his head in its hazy state. For example he kept thinking weird things. Like what kind of shampoo does Naruto use cause it smells nice? Yet Sasuke was in no condition to do anything about his twisted thoughts. Since A) he couldn't get up and B) any slight movements might wake up Naruto.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Naruto and felt his heart speed up. He never saw Naruto asleep before he was usually too caught up in his own nightmares containing a certain red-eyed black-haired ninja to worry about such trivial things. Besides why would he care how the idiot slept. Yet right now it didn't feel so trivial.  
  
An unknown feeling began to creep up on him. He felt his eyes widen slightly as it became harder to breathe. Naruto was… He was…. Just…..His head was spinning. There were only one wait two words that could describe Naruto right now. He was breath- taking.  
  
The blonde's eyes were closed and the fox grin missing from his features. Sasuke began to wonder what exactly Naruto was dreaming about. Since the smaller boy had a smile on his face. Not his casual wide grin just a small reserved smile partially twisted in a smirk. A mischievous smirk. He felt a ping of jealously at the person who could make Naruto smile like that. He looked happy.  
  
A few bangs from his spiky sunshine hair were in his face. Sasuke felt his hand twitch silently fighting the urge to brush away those evil taunting bangs. The blonde's orange jacket was missing and his black t-shirt was covered in holes due to a few kunais. Sasuke could only see the right side of his face since Naruto was snuggled against him.  
  
Sasuke watched the rise and fall of the smaller boy's chest and was feeling slightly drowsy. It would have been a few hours before the sun went down so….maybe he could just lay here for a while. There were no rapid girls, just silence, the sun, he, and Naruto He felt a smile tugging at his lips as he closed his eyes, and sleep over took him.  
  
{End Flash Back}  
  
"Yo Sasuke what' cha thinking about?"  
  
Sasuke blinked he could of sworn he heard someone he turned his head trying to find the voice. Where was it? Then there was a loud thump.  
  
"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as he reached down to his leg holster pulling out a kunai. "Come ou-Naruto!?" Sasuke blinked as the figure came out of the shadows known as Naruto approached him. "What are you doing here dobe?"  
  
"Kakashi sent me after you since tomorrow we gonna have to get up early to get that thing thing."  
  
"Well I don't need your help!"  
  
"Too bad. You're coming with me even if I have to drag you! Otherwise you and me won't get any dinner."  
  
"Go away idiot."  
  
"At least I wasn't stupid enough to go off in a storm!"  
  
"Storm?"  
  
A loud crackle of thunder answered him. Sasuke mentally sighed great he was all alone with Naruto in a forest during a storm. Great. HE noticed Naruto jump at the next hiss of thunder.  
  
"You don't like storms do you?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared. Once an idiot always an idiot. However the tables turned as Naruto smirked when Sasuke jumped at the next noise of thunder with a spark of lighting.  
  
"So the 'Great' Sasuke's scared?"  
  
"You're scared too, dobe. Besides I never had anyone to tell me not to be afraid. Iruka-sensei doesn't come over when it's storming yanno. So you going to rub it in my face?"  
  
Oh yeah….He forgot that Naruto was an orphan for a while. Guilt shot directly in his so-called stone heart Sasuke turned away from the blonde, but said nothing. Instead he said " Go away I already said I don't need your help."  
  
"Why do you always have to be such a bastard? Come on it's really pouring."  
  
"I don't' mind. Go ahead I'm staying here. "  
  
Chikuso Sasuke! Stop acting like your better than me!"  
  
"I can't help it if it's true."  
  
"We need to go NOW!"  
  
"I like it here and I'm not moving."  
  
" You're shivering come on."  
  
"I am fine dobe."  
  
Then Naruto grabbed his hand before he dropped it suddenly. "Your hand is freezing! How long have you been out here?"  
  
"Not long. Besides you're cold too. It means nothing."  
  
Naruto glared before bringing Sasuke's hand to his face. Sasuke gasped at warmth radiating Naruto's face he pulled back and brought his hand to his face. No warmth radiated from it he shivered.  
  
"So…do you know how to get out of here?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
DO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Oh of course." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled hi through some bushes. "That's not the wa-"  
  
"See this dirt path here it leads to the village."  
  
Sasuke snorted mentally grumbling out wasting thirty minutes trying to escape the forest's grasp. "Hey Sasuke I'll race ya, but of course if you're too scared…"  
  
"You're on dobe."  
  
Thy both raced to the inn and Sasuke won because of his speed. As both of them ended Sasuke was assaulted by a pink haired blob attaching to his leg, but the blob quickly let go when she figured out Sasuke was soaked.  
  
"Oh my. Both of you are soaked to the bone. Hold on." Replied a woman in the mid thirties. She disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a load of clothes. "There ya go." She said as she dumped some of the clothes into both of their' s arms.  
  
"What' this?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Why does are your clothes for you to wear tonight. It's going to be cold. "  
  
"We already have pajamas to wear."  
  
Well darling This is much more warmer and if you wear them I'll make you some dinner."  
  
Sasuke nodded despite wearing heavy heavy pj's that felt like ten pounds he was really hungry and of course Naruto was had these sparkles in his eyes at the mention of food. Sasuke glanced down at his outfit it was orange, his left eye twitched. It just had to be orange of all the colors. He hurried and got dressed when he came down from his/Naruto's room Naruto was already there dressed in a oversized deep blue long sleeve shirt and pants with the food on the table.  
  
"Oi Sakura. Aren't you going to eat?" Asked a certain blond.  
  
"Nope. I already eat so did Kakashi-sensei. Good night Sasuke-kun!!!"  
  
The blond slumped in his chair and sighed. Sasuke sat down in his twenty sizes to big pajamas and stared at the food. It was some sort of ramen he was sure. Naruto of course started stuffing his mouth Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and started to eat some. The lady stopped by again and put some black stuff on their plates.  
  
Sasuke glared at it while Naruto picked up a chopstick and poked it. It jiggled. Still the blond carefully took a small teeny little bite. Sasuke watched closely as Naruto swallowed expecting him to drop dead any minute. Naruto paled as he covered his mouth gags escaping his throat.  
  
'Maybe the dobe's over-exaggerating' Sasuke thought so then he tried some with slimier results. Just then the lady appeared and turned evil.  
  
"What's wrong neither of you is eating?"  
  
" I've lost my appetite."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well then that's a shame. Now EAT IT!!!"  
  
Both of them blinked at her sudden change in personality.  
  
"I'll think I'll be going now."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"EAT IT NOW and I'll give you some rice balls."  
  
Once again Sauske blinked at her personality went from Demon Lady to Sickening sweet. He watched silently with some added disgust as Naruto started to eat the black stuff with each bite his face became paler. When he finished he asked where the bathroom was, the lady who is pure evil told him, and he ran towards it with his mouth covered with both hands and gagging noises in his throat.  
  
The Lady turned towards him, "Well hon it's just you and me so why don't you eat some. It will make you big and strong." Sasuke glared at her. "Oh well if you won't eat that how about some of this. It's my specialty." She brought out some white putty-like liquid junk in a pot with bubbles popping every few seconds inside of it. Sasuke's insides twisted as something desperately wanted to escape his throat. He shook his head no.  
  
"Well then it would be such a shame if tomorrow you had to eat this instead of some bacon and eggs. However if you eat this now maybe you're get something special to eat tomorrow. Or I can always get your other friends to eat it." Against his better judgment Sasuke forced the 'food' down his throat before taking the same route as Naruto had towards the bathroom with his hands over his mouth and his face a lime green.  
  
It took forty-five minutes to get that food out for his system when Sasuke had he found that Naruto was already in bed, but not asleep. He glanced at Sasuke, "You ate it didn't you? That Lady is evil! She's a demon lady." Naruto shuddered.  
  
Sasuke said nothing, but mentally agreed with the blond. Naruto scooted over towards the wall giving Sasuke some room. He mentally growled a twin bed with the idiot. Oh Joy. He was snapped out of his by the dobe, "Good night."  
  
"Hn." Sasuke fell asleep with his back to Naruto yet his dreams would not give him the peace he deserved.  
  
TBC BWWHHHAAAAHHHHHAAAAA * choke* HAA * cough* HA * Gag* I'm just going to stop that. Any way I would like to thank everyone who reviewed except for a few flamers for their wonderful support. And it seems yaoi flamers out there are going to get it. Way to go Rin-kun, Maiden of the Moon, and Crazy DOOM Kitten!!!!!! And of course my beta Waya- Sama!!!!!  
  
All right Ladies and Gentlemen that was it. What did you think? Good? Bad? This is my longest chapter yet.  
  
Gelfling- I forgot to put this in my review, but I think Iruka should feel betrayed, hurt, and disappointed while Kakashi should feel nonchalant, but shocked. Keep the descriptions I love them .The second chapter rocked. Yet I was wondering did something happen to Naruto that made him 'join' forces with the Nine Tails. Like the village turning against him maybe?  
  
Don't get mad about my OC. I made her evil on purpose because well I like torturing characters. Don't worry the next chapter is the last one she'll appear in. Though I would like her to go out with a bang. Any evil things the Demon Lady should do to Naruto and Sasuke? The Demon Lady also needs a name. Any thoughts?  
  
Maiden of the Moon had a lovely idea what if Naruto also had dreams? Should I make it happen? Cause then they would be dreaming of each other. Kawaiiness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` What should Sasuke's next dream be about and what 'awkward situation?' Please send my your ideas with details. Bye! 


	5. Lost

Yo. I'm back (finally) dishing out some well-needed SasuNaru goodness. So enjoy.  
  
I don't own Naruto.  
  
Warning: This story contains Shounen Ai. If you find that disgusting, vile, and gross. GET OUT OF HERE!!! This fic was created for SasuNaru lovers. Good day.  
  
Summary: Are dreams more than secret fantasies used to escape reality? If so are dreams still just dreams when they cross over into the real world? Will they more than dark desires or dreams come true? Will Sasuke deny them or embrace them? Shounen Ai.  
  
Pairings: Sasuke/ Naruto and/ or Sakura/ Lee, Sakura/ Ino.(Shojo Ai is cool. Don't look at me like that.)  
  
Castles in the Sky - Chapter 4 "Lost."  
  
A few bangs, hollers, and screams of mercy echoed through the room Naruto and Sasuke just happened to be sharing, thanks to an evil teacher who will not be named; cause Sasuke will have a hissy fit. Ignoring the shouts, Sasuke did what every boy his age would of done, covered his ears with his pillow and threw the blanket over his head.  
  
Luckily there was more than one pillow (for Sasuke's sake) that seemed surprisingly warm, which Sasuke happened to be resting his head on. A low soothing noise bounced through the room, making sleep seem more obtainable; despite the crashes and whimpers outside the door.  
  
*Ba dum* *Ba dum*  
  
Daylight made it's intruding way into the room, bringing about the day. Sasuke merely glared at the sun, before rubbing his eyes, lowered the blinds, got back in bed and presumably threw the covers over his head. Mentally cursing, he hugged the pillow tightly, enjoying the warmth it radiated.  
  
* Ba dum* * Ba dum *  
  
Sleep almost in reach, Sasuke was mere moments from grasping it, until a certain pink-haired girl and silver-haired teacher entered the room, both suscpiously covered in white powder.[1] Sakura (cheerfully) said, "Time to get up, Sasuke~kun."  
  
In reply, Sasuke (good-heartedly) grunted before turning his back to both of them. Didn't they understand he needed his beauty sleep? One hand was still wrapped around the oddly enough warm pillow. Realization dawned, as Sasuke owned one sleepy eye. Where was that calm sound?  
  
Sakura muttered something about needing to fresh up, headed for the bathroom, while the evil teachers' lone visible eye seemed to be shining with something. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he swore that his teacher was smiling under that mask, but why would he smile?  
  
Kakashi strangely dressed in polka-dotted pajamas, told Sasuke in a cheerful voice, " Come on. Get up. We still have a very important mission to accomplish!" Sasuke snorted at "important' and sent the hentai loving jounin a glare. Kakashi chuckled in response before leaving the room, stating breakfast would be ready soon.  
  
Kakashi was laughing at him, besides thinking both, his teammate and teacher have gone mentally insane; and that Naruto's way too happy persona had corrupted them to the break of sanity; Sasuke was confused. Why was Kakashi laughing like that? Turing his head to where Kakashi's attention was focused to, Sasuke found a surprise. The supposedly pillow was not in fact a pillow.  
  
His arm was wrapped around the still sleeping form of Naruto. Of course Sasuke remember he had rested on top of Naruto, brought around a few dirty thoughts. [I need to stop talking to Kakahsi. His books are affecting me.] An evil idea popped in his head, sneakily he edged close to Naruto's ear before screaming, "WAKE UP DOBE!!!"  
  
Hence causing Naruto to jump about ten feet in the air, scaring the shit out of the poor guy, in the process. Feeling better about himself, Sasuke turned to get up before getting attacked by an angry kitusne. Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground, before sitting on top of him, each hand forcing Sasuke's wrists to the floor. Sasuke in this particular position, flushed before glaring at the blonde.  
  
Then he noticed that he and Naruto, weren't wearing shirts. [Crap.] More unnecessary thoughts flowed through his head that would make Uchiha Itachi blush a crimson red. Getting hold of his uncontrollable emotions that were long thought dead, Sasuke fought back. Smirking cockily, he easily -broke Naruto's hold on his wrists and threw the blond-haired boy to the ground with ease.  
  
Naruto cursed under his breath, before tackling the raven-haired genius again; Sasuke merely side- stepped and grabbed his rival in a headlock.  
  
"Give up?" Sasuke taunted.  
  
"Hell no!" Naruto replied as he elbowed Sasuke in the stomach.  
  
Sasuke bent over and Naruto creating five copies of himself, all ambushing Sasuke. Sasuke, recovered quickly, knocking three Narutos down. He smirked, hearing a satisfying pops as he knocked another one. The true Naruto aimed a punch for his face, but Sasuke caught it, mocking the younger boy all the way.  
  
"That's the best you can do. Figures."  
  
Naruto growled and charged and Sasuke decided to end this fast. Tripping the blond, he straddled himself on top of Naruto, trademark smirk in place as Naruto continued to squirm and writhe underneath him.   
  
"Get off of me, bastard!"  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"Love to see you try."  
  
Too bad for both boys, Sakura picked that appropiate time to enter the room, paled, and quickly left screaming. Naruto, still foolishly in love with her, pushed Sasuke off him, and followed her. Sasuke was about to follow the blonde, till he heard slaps, and thumps. So Sasuke simply sighed, muttered 'idiot', and went to the bathroom to shower.  
  
When Sasuke got out, refreshed, he noticed Naruto rubbing his head furiously and whining to Sakura, whose face was red, but her face brightened at the sight of Sasuke. In turn Naruto glared at him and Sasuke glared back. Kakashi ignored them, whipping out a book we all know and love. Naruto not looking at Sasuke, got up to take a shower. Sasuke glanced at the meal, and he frowned. [Miso Ramen.]  
  
"Hey where's that lady who was here earlier." Asked Sakura. An image of the Demon Lady entered his mind and Sasuke shoved it to the back of his thoughts. Kakashi made up a story of the Demon Lady, was in trial for beating up a man over pennies with a fish. Kakahsi also said that the lady was slightly insane. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, noticing that Kakahsi's excuses got more and more pathetic every day.  
  
He idly picked up his chopsticks and quietly ate his meal, listening to Sakura rant on how Naruto was and still is an idiot; silently agreeing.  
  
They left fifteen minutes later after everyone packed up their stuff, and Naruto ate his ramen. Sasuke mentally smiled at Naruto's antics and joys of Ramen; felt slightly better despite what thoughts roamed his little mind. Running a hand through his hair, he hoped that they could get this mission over as soon as possible.  
  
{6 hours later}  
  
Thanks to Kakashi's navigation skills they were lost in a forest, which happened to be the same exact forest, Sasuke was in during the storm. So Sasuke was not a happy person, not that he ever is. Kakashi and Naruto were being too cheerful and Sakura was being Sakura. Staring at him, giggling to herself, and blushing, every ten minutes. While Sasuke was desperately trying to fight the urge not to rip out their throats.  
  
The most annoying thing is Kakahsi wouldn't even admit, that they were lost. He simply said they would be there when they get there. Irking Sasuke to no end and Sasuke was just sulking over the little incident that happened earlier, when they were trying to leave the village. Another fan club came after him, much to his dismay it had been a guy fan club. Sasuke mentally shuddered.  
  
His dream lingered in his mind and Sasuke found himself thinking of it. Small hands cupped his cheeks, forcing him to stare into the endless summer skies.  
  
{Dream Sequence Begin}  
  
One hand gently caressed his cheek with such tender care. A soft stroke.  
  
The taller boy nuzzled the hand affectionately in response.  
  
A small laugh as the younger boy continued to stoke the older boy's face.  
  
The older boy's knees felt weak as he collapsed, but never hit the ground.  
  
He was not use to these types of feelings. It was overloading his mind.  
  
Warmth radiated off the blonde boy with sunshine smiles, more laughter.  
  
A hand grasped his chin, once again forcing him to gaze into Azure ones. Words disappeared. Everything became distance. Time stood still.  
  
As two boys stared at each other, one leaning on the other.  
  
One emotion reflecting in their eyes, and hearts.  
  
The older boy began to smile and listened to the blonde's heartbeat.  
  
The blonde ruffled the raven- haired boy's hair before he also smiled.  
  
Together they stood lost in the moment. Sounds returned, yet no words echoed.  
  
{Dream Sequence End}  
  
Sasuke sighed softly, the dream Naruto was so gentle. It was odd, he began to wonder if Naruto was really that gentle or maybe it was just a dream. He ventured a look at the blonde and was caught by Naruto. The blonde pretended to trip and waited up for Sasuke, who was lagging behind.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
Sasuke frowned, " I don't have a problem."  
  
"Then you're not Sasuke."  
  
"I'm right in front of you, idiot."  
  
"Well the real Sasuke would never stare at me, so you're not him." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded his head.  
  
By this time, Sasuke's temper burned up and he scowled. "I'm him dobe, and why would I want to stare at an idiot anyway. "  
  
Naruto's brilliant reply was: "I'm not an idiot!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are! BAKA!"  
  
Naruto once again evoking Sasuke's temper said, "Bastard."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
~  
Both of the boys, centimeters between touching, huffed and glared at each other, before Sasuke turned away, stating Naruto wasn't worth his time.  
  
"Uh. Sasuke, which way did Sakura-chan and Kakahi-sensei go?"  
  
"Dobe." Sasuke glanced around and came to the comprehension, that he didn't know either. His mind began to process. Him. Alone. In. The. Forest. Lost. With. Naruto. His mind swiftly gripped his situation into two words. [Oh shit.]  
  
TBC  
  
Y: Well that was short. * Glares*  
  
I: I know. ^_^;;. It will be longer next time. Blame it on school.  
  
Y: Excuses. Excuses.  
  
*Evil music plays in the background*  
  
Y: Oh no! IT'S SATO!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! * Runs away*  
  
S: Have you seen Yusuke?  
  
I: ::Shakes head no::  
  
S: Okaies. *Runs off *  
  
Anyway on the plot development, I was thinking sure this fluff is nice and all, but really it needs something .I was thinking maybe letting one of Naruto's / Sasuke's nightmares come true. Itachi maybe? Or even a Itachi/ Naruto/ Sasuke triangle? ::Shruggs:: If you got any ideas I'll be happy to here them.  
  
Also should Naruto have dreams too? Maiden~Chan's Idea.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Bob2: Don't worry here' s your chapter, sorry it took so long!  
  
Keitorin: Yes that lady is evil, pure evil. I'm glad to that there are a lot of yaoi fans out there. That's why I write them. ^_^  
  
Maiden-chan- Can't do much about the symbols. The storm was just a last minute idea..You're putting this story on your favorites? Man I feel good now. And of course Sasuke's going to have dreams. ::Evil smirk:: Hope the Dark Plot Bunny isn't causing you too much trouble.  
  
Rin-kun: HEY! To give Sasuke a break, nah I don't think I will. He has to suffer a bit longer.  
  
Esaure: It's that cute? You see, I've been asking if I should give Naruto dreams and no answers. Thank you! ::Gives virtual plushie::  
  
IcyGreem- My fics are good? I feel so special now. ^_^  
  
Waya- I know. It's everywhere! * Evil music plays in the background* What the hell? 


End file.
